Starlight
by Cupiditatis
Summary: The final Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own Newsies. I just own Starlight, Jenny and the other girls of the blue rose.

First I wanna thank you for your reviews for "Thunderstorm" and your offers to beta read my stories. Thank you a lot!!!

Next I wanna thank Gloria that she beta read my stories. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 

So now the story, and don't forget to review.

Chapter 1:

It was about five in the morning and Starlight McAdams was one of the few people who was glad about it. While the city was about to get up and go to work, she sat at the fire escape in her room smoking a cigarette. She watched the working class, the workers from the docks, the men who worked with textiles, and the newsies, wander the streets. She yawned as she looked up to see the sun rising over New York. It had been a hard night for her. She wanted it to stop! No more sleeping around!   
But she did not have the choice. She was here as long as she could think about it. The Blue Rose seemed to be the most visited brothel in whole Manhattan. But this was a brothel like no other, for it was owned by none other than Marjorie Rose. Marjorie Rose Stevenson was a beauty in her thirty years with golden hair and dark green eyes. No wonder she was the most popular woman in the brothel. Starlight yawned again and threw her cigarette to the ground with no last thoughts. She walked back in her room, her private room she shared with another girl.   
Jenny Curly Miller was one year older than Marjorie, at nineteen. Jenny had light brown shoulder length hair and dark brown puppy eyes. Her rose lips were almost smiling twenty-four hours a day.   
She entered their room and yawned.   
"I wished we had weekends off since most of the customers stay at home with there families." Jenny smiled at Starlight. 

"Why do I have this odd feeling, this isn't the only reason you want to have weekend?" Starlight smiled at her friend. 

"What are you talking about?"   
"Oh, just about a certain newsie. You know, he has this dark hair and eyes, acts Italian, has some weaknesses with gambling, smoking cigars, and a girl whose name is Curly." Starlight winked. She ducked as fast as she could as Jenny threw a pillow at her.   
"Let's get some sleep." 

"Okay, and have sweet dreams about dear Racie-boy!" 

"Shut up!!!! Starlight chuckled and lay down to sleep."   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jenny and Starlight arose from their sleep around noon.

 "I'm hungry! What about you?" 

"I could eat a whole elephant right now!" Jenny said concerned but winked at Starlight. 

"So where are we going to eat?" 

"Why don't we just take a small walk through this city and as soon as we find a nice place we will eat there?" Jenny pulled her friend after her and out of the streets from a back entrance, or at this time exit.   
"Ah, isn't this a beautiful day?" Jenny spun around until they were on the street that headed down familiar streets. Within ten minutes of their walk, someone whistled to them.   
"Ever seen such a beauty here in these streets, Blink?" Jenny blushed slightly when she recognized this voice, and Starlight rolled her eyes. The girls turned around to come face to face with Race and Blink. 

"Hi boys!" Jenny smiled while Starlight just smiled half-heartedly. She did not like meetings on the streets like these. Some of the newsies were customers, and she couldn't understand what Jenny found so great at them! What sort of guys are these if they couldn't get themselves a real girl instead of visiting a whore every weekend?   
Race kissed Jenny's hand and smiled up at her. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked while he looked at her in her light brown skirt and black shirt. 

"Searching for some place to get some lunch. You know any?" She asked sweetly.   
"Of course! Just follow us." He took Jenny's arm and headed towards Tibby's, while Starlight and Blink followed behind them. Starlight refused to look at Blink or let him take her arm.   
Okay, so he was cute, and he could kiss very well; not to mention what else he could do, but wasn't it enough that she had to see him at the weekend and have his way with her body just like so many other men? Did she have to be around him during the week as well?   
  
Blink looked at the girl next to him. She wore a dark blue skirt, the one that matched her eyes, and a white shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her long black hair shone in the sunlight. It was two more days until the weekend, when he will have her in his arms again. He smirked as he thought of it.   
  
Once they reached Tibby's, they took a table near the window. None of the other newsies were there yet. 

"So what do you want to eat?" Race asked Jenny. He was entranced by her eyes, and couldn't look away. He knew it was crazy to fall in love with a girl he could never have for himself. But it didn't bother him. He couldn't do anything either about his feelings so why not enjoying the time with her. 

"Oh, what would you order?" Jenny smiled at him. Starlight sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand this whole lovey-dovey talk between them. Love was just something for sentimental fools and if there really was such a thing called love, she wouldn't sleep with customers who had wives and children at home.   
The waiter came by and took their orders. Thank goodness there were those five minutes Race and Jenny didn't look at each other. 

"I'm glad when this working week is over and we have our hard deserved weekend!" Race said, leaning back in his seat while Jenny blushed. Starlight smiled sweetly at Race as she said in a sweet voice:   
"I really wished I could say this once in my lifetime. But for some odd reason I can't. Why? Oh yeah, because there are guys like you!" The sweet tone in her voice diminished with every word she spoke.   
"Star." Jenny gave her the look that said to be quiet.   
"I better get going now. I'm sure we will see each other on the weekend." She ran a hand through her hair and left Tibby's. Her outburst wasn't typical for her, even if she really thought this way, she would never say it. Searching her cigarettes, she remembered she had forgotten them on her nightstand. 

"Damn it!" Unexpectantly, a lit cigarette stood front of her face. She looked up and saw Blink smiling at her. She accepted the cigarette from him and walked alongside him.   
"What's bothering you today?" 

"Why do you think anything is bothering me?"

"Because you wouldn't talk like that to your customers." 

"Believe me when I say there are a lot of things I'd loved to say to them!" She said smiling sourly at him. 

"Why are you following me?" 

"Two reasons. First, you haven't answered my question and second, I have some business to make with Rose." 

"Oh, do you wanna silence the deal about you sleeping with me for an hour every weekend?" She asked pretending to sound sad. It went very bad. 

"No, I would never do that." He said with concern. 

"Then why?" She wasn't really interested but was in the mood to make anyone angry. But here she was doing it to the wrong person. Blink stopped and held her by her arm. He placed one hand around her waist while he ran his fingers through her hair with the other. Then he pulled her closer to him.   
He leaned in and Starlight could feel his breath on her neck when he whispered in her ear,   
"Because I always want the best things." 

"So I am a thing now? Real charming pirate-boy" she chuckled. 

"You know what I mean. You know exactly that you aren't a thing. Because nothing could make me feel the feelings you let make feel," he whispered stagnated like he had problems breathing. Yeah, Starlight knew what he meant. She could feel it all too well at this moment when he pressed her against him. She felt what she made him feel. She didn't know how to respond to him so she just stood there. A few moments later, Blink let her go. 

"So you wanna tell my why you are in such a bad mood today?" He asked her as if nothing had just happened. 

"It's nothing." Blink just raised his eyebrows.   
"It was Morris. He was here last night and it really wasn't the best time I had, if you understand what I mean."   
"Did he hurt you?!"   
"No. Just forget about it." She couldn't help smile. Even if they fought every now and then, she had to admit that she liked Blink. Not in the way Jenny liked Race, but she liked him in her own crazy way. And she knew that he liked her too. It wasn't fear that made him ask if she was okay, it was because he cared.  
They had reached the Blue Rose by then and entered from the back entrance.   
"So what do you have to talk to Rose about?" Blink just shrugged.   
Starlight wanted to ask him more but Rose came out.   
"Blink, what has brought you here? You know there isn't any girl ready for work at this time, Or have I missed something?" She looked asking at Starlight.   
"No, I just wanted to talk to you about something. Alone!" Rose nodded and led him to her office, leaving Starlight alone. She really wanted to know what was going on in there.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Starlight had to wait until Friday evening to know what Blink told Rose. Around six, after dinner, Rose called her to talk.   
"Yeah Rose, what is it?"   
"You will have only one customer for the whole night and tomorrow also." Starlight looked confused.   
"What? Who?"   
 "Blink. He asked me when he came here with you this week."   
"That's insane!!! Where did he get this much money?! Is he going to eat nothing for the next month and sleep in the street?!"   
"Don't ask me!" Rose shrugged and went away, yelling "Will you finally change?!" back towards the girls, while she walked up in her room and changed in her own working clothes. 

Around eight that evening, Morris came in the house to talk with Rose and Starlight paused while going down the stairs to listen. "Hey Rose, I want Some time with the black hair tonight. How about midnight till one?"

"I'm sorry, but Star is already bought for the whole night."   
"What!" Morris wasn't happy about this. "Then what about tomorrow?"

"The same!"  
"Don't play with me Rose. You don't really want to tell me that she is already bought for the whole weekend! The next you'll tell me it's the same guy for tomorrow as for today."   
"It is" she just said. Morris growled.   
" Which bastard is that?!" He murmured as he left. Starlight walked downstairs and sighed happily to be too busy for that bum.

"Hey Star, this was really your lucky day!" Rose smiled at her. She could tell from Star's face that she had heard Morris. Starlight just nodded. Her thoughts drifted to another way.   
_Did Blink know this was going to happen? NO, that's impossible!_

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Starlight had changed but not in the way Rose thought. She wore black pants and a dark-red shirt. She sat on the fire escape smoking a cigarette. Jenny walked up behind her. She wore a violet colored dress. 

"Anyone seen yet?"

"If 'anyone' is Race, then no, I haven't seen him yet." She looked down to see Blink and Race walk up to the house and nodded in their direction.

"There is your 'sweetheart'."

"Don't talk bullshit. He isn't my sweetheart and he will never be! No guy would want to be with a whore. Especially not one that is as gorgeous like him!"

"Then why does he always come here to be with you?"

"Why does Blink come here?" she counteracted. _"Because I always want the best things."_ She smiled when she remembered. 

"Ask him. Come on. We have to go." She headed inside and the two of them waited at the stairs for Race and Blink. 

The two came up to them and Race and Jenny headed to their usual room.

"Hey Star, new clothes?" Blink observing her body. 

"I have to talk to you before…" They went in Star's room and Blink lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, his arms under his head.

Star stood still at the door leaning with her back on it. She looked at him and wondered if he really had known. So she just asked him.

"Why did you want me for the whole night. And also tomorrow night?" Blink looked at her.

"Can't I just want some more fun with you?" She just gave him a blank expression. "Don't lie to me Blink! You knew that Morris would come this weekend." Blink sat up on the bed.

"So what if I did?"

"Why? Are you insane?! I know you can't afford this weekend when you want to eat and sell on Monday. So why?!"

"I heard Morris talking to Oscar when I got my papers on Wednesday morning. He told him that he was in the "Blue Rose" and that he had this gorgeous black hair girl here. What did he said…..oh yeah, that you wasn't as good as you could have been. But that he knew ways to make you more… fun for him." 

"That doesn't explain…"

"I don't think his thoughts about fun are the same that mine are. And I wouldn't like him to change anything about you." Starlight walked up to him, standing just inches away from him.

"And why is this so? Blinkie." He glared at her.

"Because. Just because." Star sat slowly down on his lap. Facing him. Her knees on the bed.

"Just because?" She leaned over kissing his neck while she took off his vest. 

"Why are you so… nice tonight?"

"Because I don't like to be with Morris for even five minutes. Not to speak of more. So I have to thank you for rescuing me. Don't I?" She asked when she pulled away, letting her fingers run over his chest. 

"Just tell me, how will you afford me and your own life?"

"Let's just say, Race isn't as good in poker as he believes he is. And I'm thinking of having you every night next month!" Star stopped in her move. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words.

Blink began to kiss her neck while he held her by her hips. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her fingers began to unbutton the well known shirt that Blink wore and let it fall to the floor. She laid her hands on his shoulder while he kissed every inch that wasn't covered from her shirt. Star slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. She pushed him back slightly so Blink was lying down. He pulled Star close to him and began to nibble at her earlobe. His fingers ran over her arm up to her face. He let them run over her soft lips. 

"Please let me kiss you. Just one time." He begged and Star had to chuckle. It was the same game every time.

"You know that no one kisses these lips." So he let his fingers wander down her side and under her shirt. Her skin was soft and he began to stroke her breast while he kissed her neck again.

Star unbuttoned her shirt. She couldn't wait to feel his lips on her whole body. Blink respected her choice to not lip contact so he enjoyed it to kiss every other inch of her body. And so did she. By now, Blink's lips went down from her neck and he began to suck on her nipple like a baby. His hands wandered down to her waist and he lay on top of her, pulling her close when a soft sigh came out of her mouth. Blink kissed her breast while he began to unbutton her pants. Seconds past, and he saw a fully naked Star in front of him. His breath became heavy. He began to explore her body with his fingers and his lips. Starlight lay back in the pillows and closed her eyes enjoying every moment. She already let him have more of herself than she let have other guys. No other guy was allowed to kiss even one single spot of her, but Blink was just so, so, … She couldn't find the words she was looking for. She opened her eyes when Blink stopped, letting chills run through her body. Blink was taking off the last of his clothes. He lay on top of her again. This time without the disruptive pants….   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Blink woke up around four thirty and looked at Starlight laying next to him. She lay on her stomach, her right arm rest over his chest. He gently placed her arm off him and sat up in the bed. She sighed slightly and turned to face him. Blink stroke a strand of her hair off her eyes. His let his hand run through her dark hair and kissed her. He looked at her, his lips were inches away from hers and shook his head softly. He carried sadness towards the sleeping girl.  
  
He remembered the first night he saw her. Race had taken him to the Blue rose, where he had met Jenny the day before. He could remember what Star looked like, as if it would have been yesterday. He remembered how her black hair shone in the dim light, or how her dark green dress rustled with every step she made. But most of all, he remembered her eyes. Those dark blue eyes, filled with thousands of stars, that looked through him as if he wasn't there. He could tell from one look at her what she thought about guys that paid to sleep with her. And it took him several months to break through this wall around her, to become a friend to her. If you know who your friends are. Starlight only trusted Jenny and Rose and nobody else. He knew that if he ever tried to tell her how he felt about her, she would have called him crazy. Star didn't believe in love and she wouldn't give him the chance to show any affection towards her, that was for sure. So he just did the best he could in this situation; be with her as often as he could afford it. He just hoped Morris wouldn't come here during the week. This was something he wasn't sure he could afford.  
  
Sure he had won but it didn't take much. With the money he gets from selling papes, he could make it to the Blue rose every weekend. Blink wouldn't let Morris have Star. Not a single night with Star. It was already hard enough to tolerate talking to Morris about Star on Wednesday.  
  
He finally made his way out of bed and pulled his clothes on. He leaned over Star once more and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I hope you are dreaming about last night." He whispered in her ear. He went out of the room and headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey Blink. I would have bet no one would see you before noon."  
  
"Oh, morning Rose. Ah it's just habit to be up this early. Bye."  
  
"Blink, wait a minute." Blink turned around and looked curiously at Rose. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Don't give up. Maybe she'll find out one day."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He looked confused and somewhat nervous.  
  
"Starlight. And don't tell me you don't feel something for her! I'm way too old to not see this. It happens so often in this house. I feel it. And I see it when you look at her. The stars in your eyes are almost as strong then the ones in Star's." Blink blushed and looked upstairs.  
  
"How many guys get girls from here?" he smiled, knowing he would never possess enough luck to have Starlight all to himself.  
  
"She's been through a lot. She just needs time. Frank wasn't the best boss you can think of. And Raven and her had the worst time."  
  
"What was about this guy? All I knew from Jenny is that he disappeared and never came back. So you ran the house since then?" Rose walked over to a red sofa and set down on it. Blink followed and took the seat next to her.  
  
"Frank was here as long as I can think of it. You know, most of us are born here. Our mothers came here for one reason or another. Mine had to get money anyway or to die. So she came to the Blue rose. I was born here. I don't know who my father is. Just a few of the girls know who there father is. Well, my mom died from a fever when I was ten. One of the women, her name was Mary, took care of my since then. She was my mom's best friend." She stopped and smiled as she talked again.  
  
"On my twelfth birthday we had to call the doc for Mary. She was pregnant. Six months later, she delivered a child. I was there, helping Marion, another woman, bring that baby into this world, while Frank was screaming outside the room, saying, we should do our work and leave Mary alone. He says if she died it was her problem. It was about eleven that night when we held the child in our arms. She was so small, and already had a head full of black hairs. And those DARK blue eyes. Well, Frank finally got the door opened and took Star away from Mary. He said she wouldn't be able to see her daughter unless she worked. It was hell. The baby always screamed for her mommy. Frank sent me in to keep her quiet. One day, when he was gone for some business, I took her to Mary. She held her in her arms and admired her with tear filled eyes. We all knew where Frank had gone to. He, like us, knew who the father was. Star was a child that was born out of love of her parents. And danger come by, so Mary and William, Star's father, ran away to start a new life. The next day the papes was full with the news of a brutal murder of a man.  
  
Jenny's mom take Star under her wing, alongside Jenny, when Star's mom passed away the following year. When the girls got older, Frank determined if they were "good enough" for the job. He never liked black haired girls. He said they weren't useful, because nobody would want them. So Raven and Star had to start when they were eleven in order to get the job. 'When they aren't pretty enough, they have to have other advantages."  
  
"Wait! You wanna tell me that there were men coming of all ages to sleep with eleven years old girls?!" Blink looked angry.  
  
"That wasn't the biggest problem. Frank himself was. He gave them a 'special treatment,' in the worst way." Blink looked down on the floor, letting Rose's words sink into him.  
  
"When did Frank go away?"  
  
"Four years ago. And I hope he will never come back. Raven and Star are just starting to learn that there are some things in life worth living for. Did you notice the scars on her wrist?" Blink nodded slightly. He had noticed the first night but had never asked Starlight about it.  
  
"She tried to kill herself when Frank had raped her one night, real bad. Jenny found her just in time. I just wanted you to know that she has damn good reasons for the way she acts." Blink nodded.  
  
"What's Star's real name?" He asked suddenly still looking a hole in the floor.  
  
"I mean, her mom didn't call her Starlight, did she?"  
  
"No, her real name is Lilith. Her mom said it was the name of a Babylonian goddess, meaning 'the nightly'. It fits her well, with her black and dark blue eyes. Blink smiled at the good news. Rose was right, it fit Star. Lilith, he tried in his mind. Sounds perfect for her.  
  
"See you tonight; I have to get the rest of the guys out of here." Rose said and walked upstairs while Blink walked back to the lodging house. Maybe one of the other guys was already awake. Maybe Race would be awake, or would be at the lodging house soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Starlight was awoken when Rose began her waking tour around the house. She was slightly confused to see Blink gone. She closed her eyes for five minutes before returning to her room. "Hey, you look real tired." Jenny looked at her friend while taking off her clothes.  
  
"Well, I am. So let's grab some sleep." Jenny changed into a blue tank top and brown pants. Star only wore an oversized blue shirt. The lay down to get their well earned sleep.  
  
About ten in the morning, Star woke up with a thirst for water so she descended down the downstairs to get one. Just as she was about to take a glass, she heard on odd sound behind her. It sounded as if someone had a… gun! Star swallowed and turned around slowly.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our little Starlight! You grew up! If it wasn't your damn black hair you would almost be pretty." The glass of water slipped out of Star's hand and shattered on the floor. She stepped back and tried to get away from the man standing just a few feet away from her but she just backed into a table.  
  
"Fr..Frank!" She breathed heavily, her eyes feared every single move from him.  
  
"Hey, You aren't afraid of good old Frankie, no? You aren't afraid of the man who taught you everything in this business! COME HERE!!!" Star slightly shook her head and fumbled on the table for anything that could be used as a weapon.  
  
"I told you to come here!" He walked up at her, pointing the gun at her with intimidation. Her life depended on the trigger, and the man behind it. He was just about to reach for her arm when Star saw a movement in her eye range.  
  
"It's time that we come back to our old order here. Rose has to do her job as a slut! She isn't more than this! And so are you! You should work at this time of day. But you look as if you were just awake!"  
  
"It's only ten in the morning! What do you think? That we work twenty-four hours a day?"  
  
"At least!" Frank grabbed Star's arm and turned her around, holding her close to him and pressing the gun in her back.  
  
"Let's go to Rose!" He dragged her forward, but after a few steps, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, pushing Star away so she fell on the floor. Just as Star let out a "ouch" Rose jumped at Frank and tried to take the gun away from him.  
  
"Star. Get away from here! Take the others and run!!!" Rose yelled at Star and she got up as fast as she could.  
  
"NO WAY!" Frank screamed and fired the gun. Star had to swallow down the pain and ran out of the room.    
  
Star ran upstairs and opened the doors to the private rooms.  
  
"GET OUT!!! ALL OF YOU!!! TAKE THE FIRE ESCAPE!!! FRANK'S BACK!!!" She screamed. She was lucky that the girls were already awake from the gun noise. The last door was her own room. She ran in and pulled on black pants while telling Jenny what had happened. They grabbed their jackets and anything they needed before bounding down the fire escape. In the alley, the other girls held their most important possession and waited. No one knew if it was safe to could go back to the lodging house.  
  
"Where is Rose?" In the same moment, they heard a second shot.  
  
"NO!" Jenny whispered while looking at the house.  
  
"Rose?" Smiley, the youngest girl in the house, asked to her mother. Lips lifted her up and looked at the others.  
  
"Where shall we go?" She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Let's get away from here first! Rose is okay. I'm sure!" Rouge said and walked out of the alleyto get away from Frank. Lucky for them this time of day brought large numbers of people to the streets. "Let's stop here and think about what to do." Lips said. She let Smiley down and walked inside the church in front of them.  
  
"So, where shall we go to?" Star sat down and whispered, while looking at the people praying in the front of the church.  
  
"I have a brother over in Harlem. I'm sure I can stay there. He runs the lodging house over there, so I can also have a job as a newsie. I could also take a few with me." Raven said.  
  
"Okay, take Sunny and Dreams. It is better for the little ones to stay with older girls, so this would work." Lips said.  
  
"I can go to Michael. He wants me to marry him now that I'm pregnant." Angel gently stroked her belly and smiled.  
  
"I'm going with Pearl over to Jersey. We have enough money, so maybe we can start a new life there." Rouge said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lips looked at Starlight, Jenny, and Pearl.  
  
"I think I'm going to the Bronx. My sister is leading a brothel there." Pearl shrugged.  
  
"And you two?"  
  
"We'll find something. Maybe, we can stay at the lodging house here in Manhattan and become newsies like Dreams, Sunny and Raven." Jenny said blushing at the slightest mention of the Manhattan lodging house. Lips nodded and pulled Smiley closer to her.  
  
"Where are you going ?" Raven asked.  
  
"To my brother. He owns a tailor shop in Queens." She pulled out some paper and a pen and wrote down her new address for the other girls.  
  
"Everyone of you write down the address if you already know. So we can stay in contact if something happens or if we hear something from Rose." Smiley sat down next to Star while the others wrote their addresses down.  
  
"You're hurt!" She said loud enough for the others to hear and looked at Star's arm. On Star's upper arm was bleeding severely-.  
  
"It isn't as bad as it looks. I almost forgot it." Star smiled to prove she was okay.  
  
"We are going to a doctor. Right now!" Star looked furious at Jenny. She hated doctors. But Jenny just gave her a motherly stare.  
  
"Okay, let's go. I hope you'll make the best out of this situation." Lips took Smiley's hand and exited the church. The others followed her. Everyone headed in the direction of their new lives, still thinking about Rose. 


	6. Chapter 6

"We really don't have to go to the doctor! I'm okay, really!" Star said, being tugged by Jenny and receiving a joking glare for her comment.  
  
"I know that you don't like doctors. With all their medicines and syringes…"  
  
"They don't help. If the medicine was so good, then why did my mom die?!" Jenny was silent, continuing to pull Star to Doctor Smith's house.    
  
"Okay, why are you here?" Doctor Smith asked the girls.  
  
"She was shot in her arm." Jenny pointed on Starlight's arm.  
  
"Okay, let me see." Star took her shirt off so the doc could see if the bullet remained in her upper arm, or drifted away from the entrance wound. (I don't know how, but this really can happen!!!)  
  
"Okay. I have to get it out. This will hurt. You better bite in this while I cut the bullet out."  
  
"CUT?! Can't it just stay were it is?" Star looked afraid. She hated needles like the ones on syringes. And this guy really thought he could CUT out this damn bullet of her arm!!!????!!!  
  
But she had no other choice. A wooden stick was given for her to bite on while the doc cut out the bullet. After this, he came with one of these hated needles to stitch up her wound and covered it with a bandage.  
  
"Okay. I want to see you in four weeks. Maybe then we can take of the stitches." Star nodded slightly. She was so pale Jenny wasn't sure if she could walk to the lodging house on her own.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked Star when they were on the street.  
  
"No, and I'll kill you as soon as I'm able to do anything but swallow down this damn fucking pain!!!" Star said between clinched teeth.  
  
Jenny was intimidated by Star's word, but still had the personality to chuckle at Star's threats. They headed to Tibby's because it was around noon and they didn't know the right way to the lodging house, so they hoped to find Race and Blink there. Or better said: Jenny hoped to find them. Star wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go there.  
  
"What if they find out what we did before? Or worse what if they already know??? I don't want to stay in a house full of boys that think they can have us whenever they want!!!! I'm glad to be away from this for now!"   
  
"Oh come on! They won't know!" They entered Tibby's and the guys looked up at them curiously.    
  
"I don't like this!" Star whispered to Jenny but she just smiled around and headed to a table in the back of the restaurant while newsies whistled at them. They sat there with their lunch when Race and Blink walked in laughing and joking around. Blink stopped in his tracks when he saw Star and Jenny. He slapped Race's arm and nodded in the direction of the girls. Without looking at the other boys, they headed towards Star and Jenny's table.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Race asked smiling while he sat down next to Jenny.  
  
"Frank's back." She said looking up at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" They two boys shouted with such volume, everyone in the restaurant turned to look.  
  
"What? But how? And why?" Race asked quietly.  
  
"We don't know how. He wanted to take over the house again. We fled to the streets when we heard a shot. It was probably Rose. We don't know well she is at this time." Star said looking on the table the whole time. She hadn't eaten much. The action of today had been way too much for her. First Frank, then the doc…  
  
"What are you doing now?" Blink asked them.  
  
"We hoped we could stay at the lodging house and became newsies?" Jenny looked with her big puppy eyes at Race. The boys exchanged looks.  
  
"I don't see any reason why this should be a problem." Blink nodded. "Maybe we should ask Jack at first."  
  
"Hey Jack." He called over to a boy with a cowboy hat and a red bandana around his neck. The boy walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey Jack. Can the girls here stay at the lodging house with us?" Race asked.  
  
"Race where are your manners? I'm Jack Kelley." The tall boy said while he leaned over and kissed Jenny's hand, letting his brown hair fall into his face.    
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Jenny." She smiled up at him. Jack winked at the girl next to Race.  
  
He took Star's hand in his and bent down to kiss it as well.  
  
"And your name beauty?" Starlight, still very calm and pale smiled weakly up at him.  
  
"I'm Starlight."  
  
"A pretty name. It fits you."  
  
"So Jack, can they stay?!" Race asked again, eyeing his friend nervously.  
  
"Sure. We still have the extra bunkroom. We just have to clean it up a bit."  
  
"Oh, we can do that. Just show us where we have to go."  
  
"We'll take you!" Race said, and he and Blink arose from the table and were about to walk back to the lodging house. 


	7. Note from the author-IMPORTANT!!!

Note from the author  
  
Hey, It's me, Thunderstorm. I wanted to say that I'm thinking about stopping the story and delete it. SO tell me what you are thinking.  
  
Stop and delete "Starlight and bring up another story. (It would be the sequel to Thunderstorm)  
  
Write Starlight till the end.  
  
Stop totally.  
  
  
  
I hope to hear from you. (If I don't get anything, I'll take this as a loud screaming STOP!!!)  
  
May sound stupid or something like that but I'm in a big "writer's midlife crisis". :'(  
  
Thunderstorm 


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, I read all the reviews and so I write on. I just wanted to say:  
  
THANK YOU!!! (Sniff, a big tear from the joy rolls down my cheek.)  
  
The next two chapters aren't beta read for now. SO don't blame me for any wrong spelling or grammar.  
  
  
  
„So this is the bunkroom." Race opened the door and let the girls walk in. They stood in a room filled with ten beds and belonging nightstands.  
  
"There is only one bath. It's over at our bunkroom. Come on, I'll show you."  
  
Race walked over to the bunkroom for the boys, which was similar to the girl bunkroom but it had way more beds, and opened another door.  
  
After the girls had seen anything in the lodging house they went up to clean up the room and to unpack their few belongings.  
  
"I like it here." Jenny said while she unpack her clothes. She had only taken her light brown skirt and her black shirt.  
  
Star on the other hand had taken her dark blue skirt, a beige tank top and her white shirt for clothing. But she had also taken a small book which she used as a diary.  
  
She looked up at Jenny and shrugged carefully to not hurt herself more.  
  
"We'll see." She just said when she put in her belongings in the nightstand.  
  
"Let's go down to the boys." Jenny said.  
  
"Ah, no, I think I'll grab some sleep. I feel a little bit dizzy." Jenny nodded but didn't walk away.  
  
"Do you think he's after us?"  
  
"I guess. Frank won't give up this easy. But maybe it was him who get shot. I don't know and to be true. I'm not gonna think about it until I see him again!" Starlight yawned and took of her jacket and her pants before laying down in a bed near the window.  
  
"I check by later, okay?" Jenny asked. But before Star could answer Jenny was out and had slammed the door behind her.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°  
  
"Hey Race!" She smiled at Race when she came downstairs.  
  
"Where's Blink?" Blink asked looking upstairs.  
  
"He went to help Kloppy."  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Oh, Kloppman. He runs the lodging house. And where's Starlight?"  
  
"She laid down. Didn't feel well." Race nodded and began to blush.  
  
"Uh, Jenny, I was wondering if, now, that you are staying here, I mean, If you and me, Would you go out with me? Like… a date?" Jenny's face had a dark shade of red.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to!" Race grinned.  
  
"So what about next Friday?" Jenny nodded.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°  
  
"come on girlie. You aren't afraid of me, no? It's me. Good old Frankie- boy! Come here! I'll show you how you have to do this job!"  
  
"NO! Frank please!"  
  
"Shut up! It's your job!" Frank slapped her hard so she fell on top of the bed.  
  
Then he pulled of her clothes brutally and forced himself on top of her.  
  
"No, please!" He slapped her again. She cried when he forced himself into her.  
  
"Shut up!!!!" He raped her the whole night. A LONG night. She didn't want to life anymore.  
  
She get out of the room after he had punched her out of the bed and crawled up to her room. Crying silently she took the small knife that laid on Jenny's nightstand and brought it up to her arm.  
  
"NO MORE!" She whispered when she let the knife slit in the thin flesh of her forearm. She let the knife sink as soon as she saw the blood running down her arm. She took the arm upwards and looked at the blood silently. She became calm inside. Very calm. It would soon be over. Soon she wouldn't ever have to get through this! She would come to her parents. She would be away from Frank!!! Soon… Slowly she trip back and fell on her bed. She closed her eyes and welcomed the blackness that surrounded her.  
  
Star woke up shivering, sweating and breathing heavy. She ran her fingers through her hair. Again this dream. Her past. She remembered all about it. She woke up in a hospital where Rose and Jenny had brought her to. She had to promise jenny to never scare her like this again. And then she had to go back to the brothel. And now? She really hoped Rose was okay. But then she hoped she wouldn't have to go back. But was it safe to stay at the lodging house? She shook this thoughts away of her head.  
  
"I have to take a shower." She decided. She went in the boys bunkroom. Luckily, there was none of the boys. She walked in the bathroom and let the water of one of the showers ran. She took of her clothes and stepped in the shower, letting the warm water wash away her problems and her pain. The whole time she was carefully to not come to her bandage. After fifteen minutes she returned to her room. Jenny laid on the bunk next to the one Starlight had slept in.  
  
"Hey. You were taking a shower?"  
  
"Yeah. Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, just downstairs with Race talking." Jenny blushed extremely.  
  
"Talking? About what?" Star asked grinning.  
  
"Nothing important. Just about our date next Friday." Jenny mumbled.  
  
"Hey, you get what you wanted. Congratulations. So you and Race are together now?"  
  
"No. But maybe soon. At least, I'm trying the best I can." Jenny smiled widely. 


	9. Chapter 8

It was around seven this evening when Race walked in the girl's room.  
  
"Hey, You're coming? We want to introduce you to the guys." The girls walked over in the other bunkroom where a big group of guys were sitting around. Some were just talking, some laying on their beds, some reading, and some playing poker.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Race whistled loud and everyone turned around to him. Jenny and Star recognised a few of them from Tibby's. Jack for example was sitting there at a table with Blink and two other guys playing poker. One of these guys had blonde hair and wore glasses. The other boy had dark curled hair and also wore glasses.  
  
"Boys. These two ladies here are Jenny and Starlight." Several whispers and whistles came up in the room. Jack arose and walked up to them.  
  
"You better get used to the girls, because they'll stay here from now on. And don't try anything with them."  
  
"Okay, You know Jack here. Over there at the table with Blink are Dutchy and Specs. These guys here are Skittery, Snipes, Crutchy…… And then there would be Mush, but he is in Harlem for the weekend." Race had pointed at every guy in the room.  
  
"Hello!" The girls greeted. After the introducing the actions just went on like they had before. Star and Jenny walked over to the table where the boys played poker.  
  
"D'you know how to play?" the one Race had called Dutchy asked the girls.  
  
"Sure!" Jenny's eyes brightened.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I know how to play. But I'm not in the mood today." Star answered and shrugged. Blink eyed her curiously. He wished he could asked what had really happened, he was sure they hadn't told them all of it, but he couldn't in front of the others. So he just had to wait.  
  
"Where do you two come from?" Jack asked. Star, Jenny, Race and Blink exchanged glances, what, for god's sake, none of the others saw.  
  
"We lived with Jenny's cousin. But She died a few days ago in an accident." Star lied.  
  
"Hm, I didn't read about an accident." Dutchy said.  
  
"It was over in Jersey. She was visiting an old friend of her. We get the news today." Jenny lied.  
  
"Are you two sisters?" Specs asked looking at the really different looking girls.  
  
"No. I was adopted by Jenny's mom when I was a baby." This was the part that wasn't a lie.  
  
"Oh. What's with your mom?" Dutchy looked at Jenny who looked down on the floor.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you with the question."  
  
"It's okay." Jenny smiled up at him. Only Star knew that Jenny would lie with her answer.  
  
"She went died a few years ago from scarlet fever." The truth was that she had been killed when she gave birth to another baby five years ago. Both died in this night-the baby and Jenny's mother.  
  
The guys looked down while Star looked at Jenny and had to hide a small smile. They played the whole evening and in the night. Jenny even made it to win a few games. About two in the morning they stopped playing and Star and Jenny walked in their bunkroom.  
  
"Enjoy the last morning you can sleep in. Monday you have to get out EARLY. And I mean EARLY!" Race winked at them when they said goodnight. 


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, these two chapters also aren't beta read so don't blame me.  
  
In the middle of the night, Star arose and took on her jacket. From the chair next to her bed.  
  
She went outside over the fire escape and headed through the streets of Manhattan. She stopped in front of the Blue Rose. No light was seen inside. Had Frank already left?  
  
She walked in carefully. Slowly, she went upstairs into her old room. She went over to her nightstand and took the picture that stood there and put it in her pocket. On her way back she heard someone moaning in Rose's private room. The door was slightly open, so she glanced in and saw Frank with some brown hair woman, she didn't know.  
  
But where was Rose?  
  
She went downstairs and into the kitchen, where she had left Rose with Frank alone when she had fled.  
  
"Rose." She whispered and saw Rose moving on the floor. Starlight sat down on the floor next to her.  
  
"What.. are ..you doing here? …Get away. …Frank…"  
  
"Is busy!" Star helped Rose up and saw that she was bleeding from her belly.  
  
"I'll bring you to a hospital." Somehow they made it out of the house without being noticed from Frank and to the hospital.  
  
"Please help my friend. She got shot in her belly." The nurse brought Rose to the doctor, while Starlight had to answer the questions from another nurse.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Marjorie Stevenson."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Thirty."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I came to look after her this evening because I hadn't heard anything from her. When I came to the house the door was open and I found her laying on the floor. So I brought her here. Will she be okay?"  
  
"I don't know, you have to ask the doctor when he comes out." Star stood there and waited for the doc to come out of Rose's room. She had to wait half an hour before the door opened. A man about fifty with gray hair and pale blue eyes stepped over to her.  
  
"Doc, what..?" The old man had a sad look on his face.  
  
"She won't made it." He shook his head slightly as he watched Star's reaction. It was obvious to him what sort of work the two were doing. At least the woman. Wasn't it already a hard life for them? Now she would die. He couldn't understand what was going on in this city. There was so much pain and murder. He brought Starlight in Rose's room and left the two of them alone.  
  
"Hey." Rose smiled up at Starlight weakly.  
  
Star was about to say something when Rose cut her off.  
  
"Before you say anything, don't lie at me. I know that I won't make it. I can feel it." Star looked down on the floor when Rose took her hand in hers.  
  
"Don't look like that. I'm not the first to die and I won't be the last one."  
  
"Usually I'm the pessimistic one." Starlight smiled at Rose. She knew, Rose didn't want tears.  
  
They talked until the sunrise.  
  
"Star, don't keep people away from you. I know, that not even Jenny or me could really came near you. Let this wall break. Your inside barricades will just hurt you one day. You'll never know what you miss when you don't let people come near you."  
  
"There are no obvious reasons for me to do so." Star looked away.  
  
"Just take a closer look at the people around you. Then you'll find enough reasons!" She felt the grip from Rose's hand loosened.  
  
"Rose?" Rose smiled up at Star one last time and closed her eyes slowly- but forever.  
  
"ROSE!!!" The tears came out of Star's eyes. She sat there another half an hour before she got the will to leave and let Rose rest in peace. She walked over to the nurse that had asked her all this questions.  
  
"She died half an hour ago." She whispered and left the hospital.  
  
She reached in her pocket and took out the picture she had took in the Blue rose. It was her parents. She didn't know who had taken it. Rose had given it to her when Star had asked about her parents. The pair on the photo looked loving at each other. The young woman sitting on the lap of the man. All she knew was, that the photo was taken in the Blue Rose at a Christmas eve. She put it back into her pocket and looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds arose above Manhattan. It was about seven at this Sunday morning. Maybe the others were already awake? But she didn't walk back to the lodging house directly. She went to the cemetery where she knew her parents laid. Her mother had wanted to be buried next to her father. She walked over the cemetery looking for the names of her parents. There she saw their gravestones.  
  
Mary Alexandra McAdams born in 1860, died in 1885.  
  
William Stone born in 1855, died in 1884.  
  
She stood there several minutes when the tears again came out. She didn't cry in front of people. Just when she was alone. Like now. She didn't notice the rain that soaked her.  
  
"Why? Why had you two to die?! If you hadn't love each other!!! Why had you two to love each other?!" She sank down to the ground shaking from her tears and the cold.  
  
Finally she stood up and walked back to the lodging house. 


	11. Chapter 10

„Damn it! Where is she?!" Jenny was up since nine o'clock and Star had disappeared. Nobody had seen her. And the rain outside was terrible.  
  
"She'll sure be back soon!" Race tried to calm her. They sat in the boys bunkroom with the others and Jenny looked out of the window to see if Starlight was anywhere to be seen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Star walked like she was in trance. She didn't notice where she walked to and it was like a miracle that she went to the lodging house instead of the Blue rose.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Jenny's eyes widened and she ran downstairs. She pulled the door open and ran outside in the rain.  
  
"Where were you?!" Jenny hugged Star and lead her inside.  
  
"Blue Rose." Star whispered just for Jenny to hear. Jenny stopped in her tracks. She turned Star so she looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Rose is dead. She died this morning in the hospital."  
  
"Hospital, but how…?"  
  
"I brought her there tonight."  
  
"And you was the whole time in the hospital?" Star shook slowly her head.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was at the cemetery." She took the picture and gave it to Jenny. She just looked once at it and gave it back to Star.  
  
"Are you okay?" Star nodded slightly.  
  
"And you better change in some dry clothes if you don't want to catch a cold or worse." They looked up and saw Jack standing there on the stairs. The girls walked upstairs and into their room.  
  
Star took of her pants and shirt and changed into her dark blue skirt and pulled the tank top on. Her hair did Jenny pull up with some hair needles, to keep it from falling.  
  
They were just done when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Jenny yelled to the door.  
  
"Hey." Blink stepped in. His eye fell on Star's upper arm that was bandaged.  
  
"What happened?!" He asked concerned. Jenny looked at Star and decided to leave the two of them alone.  
  
"Star, what happened?" Blink walked over to her and laid his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so she looked at him.  
  
"It's nothing." She tried to avoid his look.  
  
"Star!" He took a closer look of her face and saw that it wasn't only the rain that had made her face so red. Also the strains of the tears were still good to be seen.  
  
"Why'd you cry?" He asked softly. Star looked up at him again. He looked at her with concerns in his eyes. Don't keep people away from you. Let this wall break.  
  
She sighed and told him about Frank and Rose. But the thing about her parents would be her thing to handle alone.  
  
"Hey. It's okay. He won't get you. I promise!" Blink pulled Star in his arms and rubbed her back to comfort her when the tears came again. He laid his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He hadn't thought Star was even able to cry. He hoped she would also be able soon to admit that she also believed in love. And he hoped that she would return his feelings one day. 


	12. Chapter 11

OH. I have again a BIG writers block. :'(((. But I try my best to write on.  
  
  
  
It had almost passed a week. Well, it was Friday evening. The guys by now were used to Starlight and Jenny. While it was obvious that the lively and ever smiling Jenny and Race had it bad for each other, Were the guys not sure what to think about Star. Some thought she was just shy. Others saw this as arrogance. She didn't talk much when there were a bigger group of them around. And still she was very pale. Jack had told Blink and Race to show the girls how to sell papes and they were fast learners.  
  
  
  
Most of the newsies was in Tibby's having their dinner. Star sat with Blink, Jack David and Les at a table. It was the evening on which Jenny and Race had their "big date". Suddenly the door of Tibby's swung open and a boy with curly dark hair came in who Star didn't know.  
  
"Heya Mush! What kept you so long away from Manhattan?" Jack asked the boy.  
  
"You won't believe. Harlem has some new newsies."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Girls!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Special girls!"  
  
"Mush. Say it straight-out!" Mush walked over to the table and grinned.  
  
"They have three sluts there as newsies. One of them is Leo's sister. That's why they stay there. They guys over there are so lucky! Just Imagine. Having girls in your house which like it more then everything to have all the guys over them. Every night you would have your fun. That would be live. No heaven!" Mush's grin widened, while Star sank back in her seat becoming even paler than she already was. Les looked up at the black hair girl and looked worried.  
  
"Hey, You are okay Star?" Star smiled at the twelve years old boy.  
  
"I'm alright. Just real tired. I think I go back to the lodging house. Night Boys." With that she went out of Tibby's avoiding anyone's gaze.  
  
They boys inside looked at each other.  
  
"Have I said anything wrong?" Mush asked innocently.  
  
"I think it was just all to much for her in the last time." Blink said.  
  
"Well Mush, You have to think about what you're saying when there's a lady in the room." David said.  
  
"Who is she anyway?"  
  
"One of the two new newsies. Starlight. The other one, Jenny, is on a date with Race." Jack explained, while Blink arose from his seat.  
  
"I think I'll better look for Star." With this he went out and headed to the lodging house.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Star Went inside and headed upstairs into the girls room after she had paid Kloppman the night's rent. She took of her jacket, the black pants and the tank top and pulled her blue oversized shirt on. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and looked at the window. This Mush-boy had scared her. The worries she had pushed away after a week here came back.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Blink asked Kloppman if Star was already back.  
  
"Yeah, she's upstairs. Did you do anything to her? The poor girl seemed totally upset." Blink looked upstairs then turned around to Kloppman again.  
  
"That's what I wanna know." He went upstairs and into the girl's room. The light was off but with the light from the moon shining through the window he could see something rolled up in a ball laying in the last bed. He went over and touched Star's shoulder. Star jumped scared to death and looked with widened eyes at Blink.  
  
"Star, it's me, Blink!" Her heart still beat like hell.  
  
"Star, what's wrong with you? You don't let Mush scar you?!" Star looked away and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"What if the others find out about Jenny and me? I mean, Mush won't be the only one that thinks so. Maybe it would be better to leave." The last part was more said to herself then to Blink. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.  
  
"You can't just leave! Where would you go to?" Star just shrugged.  
  
"Besides you can't keep Race and Jenny away from each other." He winked at her.  
  
"I wasn't speaking of Jenny leaving." Blink's arms dropped. He swallowed hard not noticed from Star.  
  
"Why should she leave? Race wouldn't let anyone near her now! She's safe." Blink looked down at his feet. He was glad that the light wasn't on when there came a thought up in his mind. He took her hand in his and stroke it slightly with his thumb.  
  
"Be my girl!" He said his voice only a whisper and more begging than telling her to be.  
  
"WHAT?!" 


	13. Chapter 12

Star was confused. What was going on with Blink. Had he became insane? She wished that the lights were on, so she could read his face. But just by his voice she couldn't say what made him say something like that. She just knew that he hadn't ask her out of his feelings. He didn't love her! Nobody did! And he knew that she didn't believe in love so why had he said this?  
  
She placed her free hand on his cheek to get a better look at him.  
  
"Blink, What shall this mean?!" Blink looked up into her eyes. This could be the time to tell her, he thought. But then, she would leave for sure. So he decided other.  
  
"You said that Jenny's save because she got Race. So you would be save if you were with me! Even if they'll ever find out about you, they wouldn't dare to come near you!"  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this?" She whispered not understanding how a person could do this for nothing.  
  
"I Like you Star, you know that. I just want to help you. I know, you're glad to be away from your past in some ways. We could say the others that you are my girl and none of them would try anything." Star was silent for some moment. She wasn't sure if she could believe him. If she could trust him this much. And even if she would accept his offer would the others believe them?  
  
"Star?"  
  
"They wouldn't believe us!"  
  
"Sure they would! We just have to act good enough. Cuddling, holding hands, flirting,…."  
  
"…Kissing?"  
  
"No. Not anything that you don't want to." Star had to smile slightly. This was the first time a boy said this to her. Blink took her face in his hands and laid his forehead on hers.  
  
"So?"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
The others had just come back from Tibby's. Mush went upstairs searching Blink. He found the boys bunkroom empty, so he headed to the usually empty bunkroom, where now the girls stayed in.  
  
He opened the door in a rush.  
  
"Ey Blink!" He stood their open mouthed when a grin spread on his face.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't want to disturb you two!" He went out of the dark room and went downstairs to the others still grinning.  
  
"Hey Mush, what's the matter?"  
  
"I think Blink got himself a new girl!"  
  
"STAR???!!!"  
  
"Have we any other girls which I don't know?!"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Blink and Star sat there and looked at the door where Mush had disappeared through.  
  
"So do you wanna go down and try to explain them that it wasn't what Mush thought he had seen?" Blink asked raising his eyebrow. Star sighed and looked outside the window up to the sky. The moon was shining bright and the stars seemed to fill the whole heaven with their live.  
  
"They wouldn't believe it!" Blink let his hands sank and sighed heavily.  
  
"Why won't you try it? Star, you can't just leave! You…"  
  
"Blink! They wouldn't believe that there was 'nothing' Mush had seen." Blink smiled.  
  
"So, you'll try it?"  
  
"Yeah. But ONE BIG condition. NO…"  
  
"I know, Kissing on the lips." Blink couldn't wipe this smile away from his face. Maybe she would return his feeling if she started to play she would. And he could finally act around her like he wanted to act since a long time.  
  
"So, shall we go downstairs now?" Star asked, almost out of the bed already. But Blink put his arms around her waist and pulled her back.  
  
"Nah, let them wait and calm down. I guess when we go downstairs now, they won't give us one single moment of peace." He laid back on her bed with Star in his arms and turned her around so she could face him.  
  
"I missed you Star."  
  
"I stay here for almost a week now. We're selling together…"  
  
"I didn't mean this!" Blink said while he kissed her neck. Star closed her eyes for a moment but then pulled away slightly.  
  
"Blink, no. One of the boys can come in here!" Blink chuckled on her neck.  
  
"You don't really think they would?!"  
  
"And Jenny?"  
  
Blink looked at her.  
  
"You think her date with Race would be over this early? Star, just say 'no' and I stop immediately!" Star opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. She let her hands ran through his hair while he went on to kiss her neck. Slowly, Blink unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her everywhere. It was a brand new feeling for her. This time she really could say 'no'. She didn't sleep with him for money. She wanted him. And he wanted her. He seemed to be made to fit with her body. His lips let ran chills through her body and Star almost thought about kissing him, but she called herself to stay cool.  
  
Blink licked her navel while his hands stroke up and down her side finally reaching her breasts. Her body was perfect, she smelled perfect, she tasted perfect… She was perfect for him. His lips went up to her breasts and caressed her gently.  
  
Star's hands moved over Blink's back, finally pulling of his shirt and down into his pants. She bent her head so she could kiss his neck. Blink looked in her half closed eyes and let her move on while he laid on his back. Star began to kiss his chest and ran her finger over the muscles on his stomach. It was the first time she did do this by a guy. Usually she just made the first moves and then lay back and let them do what they wanted. But she wanted to explore his body by her own this time. She had been slightly nervous, but the look on Blink's face had told her, that he liked it and didn't blame her for being so curious about his body.  
  
While she nibbled softly at his nipple, her hands moved into his pants. Blink closed his eyes and groaned. Star smiled and kissed his chest again. She began to pull Blink's pants out. And soon they were laying both naked next to each other stroking the other what seemed like eternity before Blink slid into her. Star again had the feeling that Blink's body was made for her. Star's legs were over Blink's pulling him closer to her while her fingers run over his back.  
  
But the next thing she did was totally out of her control. 


	14. Chapter 13

They laid next to each other still breathing heavily. Star's head rested on Blink's chest while he had his arms on her waist. Star ran her fingers over Blink's cheek and looked up at him. She lowly bent down over his face and closed her eyes when her lips met his.  
  
Blink's eyes widened as he felt Star's lips on his. Was she really kissing him? This could only be a dream!  
  
Star pulled away when she didn't get a response from Blink. She looked down and turned away from him.  
  
"Sorry, It was stupid." She could feel the tears coming up in her eyes. Why was she short before crying? She didn't love him, did she?  
  
Blink sat up confused about what had happened. Then slowly it sunk into him.  
  
She kissed me! She really did! And I just laid there and didn't do anything!  
  
He touched her shoulder softly. He wanted her to look at him. He wouldn't let this chance pass by! But Star didn't response. She just swallowed down the tears. So Blink laid his hands on her cheeks and turned her around. Without wasting more time he bent down and kissed her hard. The world seemed to go round. Blink's kiss became more gently but didn't loose any of it's passion. She slowly returned the kiss. Not really sure about what to do. But with each touch she let fall herself more into the kiss. Blink parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue slightly over her lips before Star opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue with hers. Blink hold her close to himself as if he wouldn't ever let her go.  
  
Finally the parted from each others lips and looked at each other. Blink kissed her once again and smiled at her.  
  
"You really surprise me every day!" Star smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Let's go downstairs." She got out from bed and pulled her skirt and her tank top on. Blink still was in bed and looked at Star.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem so… I don't know, nervous."  
  
"No. Just, …"  
  
"hey." Blink got up and kissed her again with something Star didn't know how to call it.  
  
"You don't have to worry. Okay?" Star nodded while Blink finally put on his clothes. When they headed downstairs Star's thought's were spinning around everything that had happened. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Do you really have to leave?"  
  
"It's just for three months Race. I'll be back before you know it." A whole year had passed since Jenny and Starlight had come to the lodging house. Race and Jenny were married and had already left the lodging house. Now they were standing with Blink and Star at the station and waited for the train. Star and Jenny were about to visit Rouge and Pearl in Jersey.  
  
"I'll miss you already!" Race looked at Jenny like he was a small child and not an adult. Jenny smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, poor darling." She kissed him when the train came in and star and her went inside the train and searched seats on the window. Blink and Star had been silent all the time on the way from the lodging house to the station. Blink had to think about three months without Star and about what he was going to do, as soon as she would be back. Star on the other hand had her own problems to handle with.  
  
"You still haven't told him?!" Jenny asked her when the train began to move towards Jersey.  
  
"No. It's none of his business." Jenny shook her head but didn't say anything. He would find out one way or another.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
three months later:  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Come on Star! I can't wait to see Race again!" Jenny hopped out of the train while Star came after her very slowly.  
  
"Calm down! He will still be at home, even if you arrive there five minutes later." Jenny looked at her friend. At least, NOW Blink had to SEE what had been going on with Star before they had left. Star was in eight month at least. Now she couldn't hide it anymore. Jenny slowed down and brought Star first to the lodging house before she left to see her husband.  
  
"You'll be okay?" She asked when she opened the door of the lodging house.  
  
"Sure!" The lodging house was empty. Only Kloppman was heard behind his desk searching something on the floor.  
  
"Heya Kloppy!" Star and jenny smiled at the old man.  
  
"Ah, you finally came back! Race was about to go crazy if you had stayed away longer. But wasn't you supposed to come home tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, we were. But Jenny here had at least as much longing to be with her husband as Race had to be with Jenny again. So we came back a day earlier." Kloppy came out from behind his desk and hugged Jenny, then stopping in front of Star wide-eyed.  
  
"STAR! For god's sake! Why didn't you tell us before you left?!"  
  
"I didn't want to tell anybody then. Excuse me, but I'd like to get some sleep now." She went upstairs and Jenny left the lodging house and headed to her home. Kloppy stood there in the lounge and shook his head. He was sure that Blink didn't know.  
  
  
  
After about half an hour of sleep Star woke up with a very odd feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Oh. NO!!!! Not now! You was supposed to wait another month!!!" She tried to get out of bed and somehow made it to the door. She opened it and yelled for Kloppman. As he heard her he ran upstairs as fast as his old legs would made him to run.  
  
"Girl, what's the matter for you to scream like that?"  
  
"I think there is someone that wants to come out right now!"  
  
"Oh." Kloppy helped Star back to her bed and then went downstairs to call a doctor. When he had done so, he also called for Race and Jenny and at the Sun's office.  
  
The doctor came just in time. When Jenny and Race arrived at the lodging house they heard Star scream. So did Blink who came in just minutes after the couple.  
  
"Hey Blink!"  
  
"What happened? Kloppy said I should come here as soon as possible."  
  
Another scream came from upstairs. The three ran upstairs and stood in front of the room when another scream was heard- but this wasn't Star's voice. It was the voice of a new-born baby! Blink opened his mouth to say something but no word came out of his mouth. He just looked at Jenny and Race. The door opened and Kloppman came out.  
  
"There you finally are! Blink go in!" He led Jenny and Race downstairs and let Blink walk into the room. Star laid in her bed pale and tired. She was breathing heavily and sweating all over. Blink walked over at her bed and took her hand.  
  
"hey Star." She turned around to face him slowly and smiled weak at him.  
  
"You're the father?" Blink turned around and looked at the doc who hold the small baby cleaned up and wrapped in a towel in his arms. Without waiting for an answer he gave the baby to Blink.  
  
"It's a girl." He said to the two and walked out of the room to give them some private.  
  
Blink looked at the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
"Blink. You don't have to worry! I will leave with her as soon as possible. You won't have to take responsibility for anything. I…"  
  
"Star!" Blink looked confused at the girl he loved. She seemed afraid and nervous and he didn't know what else.  
  
"Don't even think about leaving with the child. Don't you think the baby should have both of his parents?" Star looked confused at Blink.  
  
"You, you want it?" Blink stroke Star softly over her cheek.  
  
"Of course. Look at her. Who couldn't want her to be his baby?" He gave the girl to his mommy. Star smiled down at her.  
  
"She's beautiful!" 


	16. Chapter 15

„Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Blink please. Tell me where were going to." It was the next day. The doc had said there was no risk that the baby or Star would get any problems.  
  
"just put on your jacket and pull the baby in some warm blankets."  
  
"I can't take her out on the streets!"  
  
" I have ordered a carriage to come hear." Ten minutes later they sat in the carriage and drove through Manhattan for about fifteen minutes. Then the carriage stopped.  
  
"We're here" Blink helped Star out of the carriage. They stood in front of a building and Blink led her in. The went up three stair before Blink opened a door.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In my flat."  
  
"Your what?!"  
  
"I got it when I began my job at the Sun."  
  
"But… when…"  
  
"Hey you were three months away from New York!" Blink chuckled. Star looked around in the room she was standing. It was obviously the living room. It looked good. It was big. Even if there would be more then one person.  
  
"Would you like some guided tour through this palace?" Blink bowed in front of Star. She laughed and took the arm he offered her. The baby still on her arms sleeping. Blink showed her the kitchen, the bathroom and finally the sleeping room.  
  
"Why is there a cradle?" Star looked slightly confused at the wooden baby- bed.  
  
"That's the reason I brought you here." Blink took the baby from Star's arms and laid her in the bed before he kneed down in front of Star and took a small box out of his pocket.  
  
"I love you for so long now, I don't even know how long, but, I know how much I love you! And that is all I really know: That I love you and our baby. And because of this… Lilith McAdams, will you make me the happiest man on this world and marry me?" Blink opened the box and Star looked at a golden ring with a small stone in shape of a star on it.  
  
"Blink, I…" Her voice wasn't more than a whisper. So she took his hands to help him up and just kissed him for an answer.  
  
"Can I take that as a "Yes"?" Blink smiled at Star and wrapped his arms around her waist, the small box still in his hands.  
  
"You sure can!" They kissed once again before Blink took the ring and slipped it over Star's finger.  
  
"Just one question: Where'd you know my name from I didn't ever tell you!"  
  
"Rose told me." Star swallowed and took her baby back in her arms.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"Marjorie Mary."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think about the name for her?" Blink looked at the girl that was about to wake up. He looked in her dark blue eyes. The same than Star's.  
  
"I think it's a perfect name!"  
  
Blink placed his hands on each of Star's cheek and kissed her again. Finally, Star knew, what this feeling was which she had tried to understand over a year ago in their first night in the lodging house together. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I love you!" There wasn't need to be said more. 


End file.
